


Once

by project_break



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try it once -- rehearsal for a show thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

They try it once -- rehearsal for a show thing, a poke at Heechul's best known quirks. Nothing says "Happy Birthday" like crossdressing and homoeroticism.  
  
Not yet in costume, standing centre the empty venue dressing room. Zhou Mi puts his hands on Kyuhyun's cheeks, leans in as if to fake an exaggerated kiss, and Kyuhyun turns into him at the last second. Choreography spot on.  
  
The thrill is worth it, that one crystalline moment of realising  _I'm kissing him because I want to and because he wants me to. Because it's fun, and it's interesting. And that's okay._  His mouth is soft and warm, it's so tempting to try and make it last, press past his lips and taste him. But that's not the point of the exercise.  
  
They part, cheeks flushed, and Zhou Mi leans over Kyuhyun's shoulder, hugs him tight, laughing.  
  
"On second thought," he says, "we definitely shouldn't do that on stage."  
  
Kyuhyun hugs him back and vehemently agrees.  
  
Each has his reasons.


End file.
